Vacuum systems are commonly used to collect materials. For example, a vacuum system may be used to collect animal waste into a tank. The tank can be portable such that once the material is collected that it can be transported to a different location and emptied. For instance, the tank may be on wheels and have a door that enables the contents to be removed from the inside of the tank. Certain embodiments of the present disclosure may be used in settings such as, but not limited to, animal waste collection. However, it should be understood that embodiments of the present disclosure are not limited to any particular setting and may be used in other applications as well.